Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensing unit, a display device and a method of fabricating the touch sensing unit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensing unit which may prevent the propagation of cracks generated by bending and provide a slim profile, a display device and a method of fabricating the touch sensing unit.
Discussion of the Background
A display device provides users with information by displaying various images. The display device may include a display panel and a touch sensing unit. Recently, a bendable display device has been developed. In contrast to a flat display device, a flexible display device may be folded, wrapped or bent. The flexible display device having a shape which may be varied may be portable and improve user convenience.
A touch sensing unit is an input device capable of inputting the orders of a user by selecting instructions from a menu shown on a screen, such as a display panel, by using the user's hand or an object. The touch sensing unit is provided, for example, on the front face of a display panel and converts contact positions, where the user's hand or the object make direct contact, to electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction menu selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal. Such a touch sensing unit may replace a separate input device connected to a display panel and operate, such as a keyboard and a mouse, and the range of use thereof is gradually expanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.